Sequel Nobody Knows, Right?
by kirino sasunarulovers
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat lanjutan cerita 'Nobody Knows, Right'/ Warn: it's boys love boys, Sasunaru! Penuh dengan flashback


"Dobe, kemarilah!"

Sebuah kode dengan mengayunkan pergelangan tangan kanannya pelan di layangkan pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang, menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri sang pemanggil.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan dahirnya bingung dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia segera melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. "Apa, Teme?" Tanyanya.

"Mendekatlah!" Perintahnya lagi. Wajah tampannya masih datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya namun seringaian tipis bertengger manis di bibirnya tanpa di ketahui pemuda pirang itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya kembali, bersender pada batang pohon di belakangnya sembari menikmati tiupan sejuk angin pada siang itu.

"Apa sih, Teme? Aku lapar! Aku mau ramen! Nanti ramennya habis! Kau tau, tadi pagi aku tak sarapan!" Gerutu Naruto. Tangan tangannya mengusap-usap perutnya yang terus mendemo meminta asupan makanan. "Cepatlah!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Tangannya kembali melambai menyuruh Naruto untuk lebih mendekatinya. "Lebih dekat, dobe! Ini sedikit memalukan, jadi kurasa aku harus membisikkannya padamu." Serunya.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto bertambah, semakin bingung. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga. "Apa yang mau kau bisikkan? Jangan bercanda, Teme!"

"Aku tak bercanda, idiot!"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai mendekatinya dan kini jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa senti. "Apa?" Ketus Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal.

Perlahan tapi pasti seringaian itu semakin melebar seiring dengan mendekatnya Sasuke pada wajah Naruto. "Ada sesuatu-"

Glup!

Naruto memandang mata hitam Sasuke. Mata yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk ikut mendekat. Sadar dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, Naruto kembali memundurkan wajahnya. "A-apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya, tentu gugup karena di tatap selekat itu oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "-yang ingin ku katakan padamu, dobe!"

Cup!

Mata biru Naruto melebar, terkejut. Sebuah benda kenyal nan basah bersarang di bibirnya saat ini. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah lumatan kecil di bibirnya. Tak dapat bergerak karena syok, Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang tepat berada di depannya. Sebuah tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Lembut. Mata itu menyorotkan kelembutan, tak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya menatap dingin semua yang ia tangkap.

Seperti baru saja terjatuh dari langit, Naruto langsung sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kedua tangannya reflek bergerak untuk mendorong dada Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah tampak memerah, entah malu atau marah.

"T-teme! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Pekiknya sembari menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya melotot kaget, menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto. "Menciummu, Baka! Apa kau tak tau ciuman?"

"Tch, aku tau! Maksudku, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto. "Itu ciuman pertamaku, Teme!"

"Aku suka padamu. Dan kau harus menjadi kekasihku!" Perintahnya seenak jidat lalu pergi tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan mengecil karena menjauh. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Namun sekian detik kemudian ia tersenyum sembari mengorek telingannya yang mungkin ada sesuatu yang menyumpalnya. "Aku belum membersihkan telingaku hari ini. Mungkin aku hanya salah dengar." Katanya dengan santai lalu pergi menuju kantin.

**Sequel Nobody Knows, Right?**

Requestnya LemonTea07

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto but this is my Story

Pair: SasuNaru slight GaaNaru

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort and Angst

Warning: BoyxBoy, typo maybe, OOC juga maybe tergantung pendapat pembaca

~*Happy Reading Minna-san!*~

.

.

Naruto menatap Matahari dari kejauhan. Matahari yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari pandangannya. Semburat jingga menghiasi langit biru saat itu. Dan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi gelap namun di terangi oleh sang rembulan.

Di sini, tempat dimana ia membentuk sebuah kenangan manis bersama Sasuke dua tahun yang lalu. Kenangan paling manis menurutnya dan kenangan terakhir untuknya.

Mata biru shappirenya teralih pada sebuah foto di tangannya. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua sosok pemuda yang tampak bahagia dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing. Hitam dan Oranye. Menghiasi foto itu.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipis Naruto. Walau begitu, Air mata senantiasa menghiasi pipinya saat menatap pemuda berambut raven yang terpampang jelas di foto tersebut. "Teme, kau tau? Aku masih mengingat saat-saat dimana kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi kekasihku." Terdengar kekehan pelan setelahnya. "Saat itu aku benar-benar bodoh karena mengira itu hanyalah sebuah candaan yang bahkan tak lucu."

Tangannya terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi bergarisnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Teme!" Teriak Naruto, berharap 'Teme'nya dapat mendengar suara teriakannya atau setidaknya tuhan menyampaikan ungkapan itu pada Sasuke.

"Naru!"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, mentralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berteriak kencang yang hampir menguras tenaganya. Belum berniat untuk menoleh pada asal suara sebelum suara itu kembali terdengar. Naruto akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersamanya. Menjadi bahunya untuk menumpahkan segala sesuatu yang menyiksa hatinya karena kerinduan.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Naru?" Tanya pemuda itu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto. Belum kunjung menjawab, ia kembali bersuara, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tadi."

"Kau tau aku akan selalu disini, Gaara." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Aku akan selalu berada di sini jika matahari terbenam." Lanjutnya.

Sosok pemuda bernama Gaara itu tak menyahuti. Ia menatap foto yang Naruto genggam. "Dia lagi, huh?" Gumamnya. "Belum bisa melupakannya?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan." Jawabnya tegas.

Gaara menghela nafasnya, pelan. "Kau kekasihku. Sudah seharusnya kau melupakan Sasuke dan mencoba untuk mencintaiku, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh. Mata itu dulu tampak sangat indah di lihat, namun sekarang sinarnya telah meredup seperti tak ada lagi cahaya di dalamnya. "Aku tak bisa melupakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?" Pertanyaan datar terlontar dari bibir Gaara. Tatapannya pun sama-sama terlihat datar seperti nada bicaranya.

"Karena kurasa sudah tak ada lagi hal yang bisa kulakukan di dunia ini." Naruto membalas datar. Tubuhnya seperti kosong tanpa ada roh menempati. Ia tampak seperti boneka yang sering di mainkan kakak laki-laki Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum kecut. "Aku tak tau rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau juga tak tau rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat melihatmu seperti ini Naruto. Kau sudah seperti manusia boneka. Mau diapakanpun kau akan menurutinya." Sahutnya.

Mata Naruto kembali berembun, siap meneteskan air mata yang selanjutnya. Ia menatap Gaara sendu. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik dan setelah itu yang ia rasakan hanya kehangatan yang membaluti tubuhnya.

"Arigatou, Gaara! Tapi gomen, hatiku masih menginginkan Sasuke." Ucapnya sembari menyamankan pelukannya di dada Gaara.

Gaara kembali menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa kau hanya akan menganggapku sahabat, Naruto. Namun aku tetap menganggapmu kekasihku."

**-Kirino Sasunarulovers-**

"Ish.. Berhentilah mendorongku!" Gerutu Naruto, menatap tajam orang yang baru saja mendorongnya untuk dapat mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun tampaknya orang itu tak peduli. "Kalau begini caranya, aku tak akan mendapatkan ramen!" Raut wajah Naruto berubah cemberut, tangannya kembali mengusap perutnya yang masih terasa kosong.

Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauhi tempat penjual ramen tersebut, untuk mencari makanan lain yang bisa ia makan. "Ugh! Kalau saja tadi si Teme tidak menghabiskan waktuku, pasti aku sudah kenyang memakan ramen sekarang!" Umpatnya mulai menyalahkan orang lain.

"Kau membicarakanku, dobe?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto yang tengah dilanda kekesalan.

"Tentu saja!" Bentak Naruto. "Ini semua karenamu, Teme! Aku tak dapat Ramen! Sudah pasti sekarang ramennya habis!"

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia menarik sebuah mangkuk dari atas meja lalu menunjukkan isinya pada Naruto. "Kau mau ini?" Tanyanya, dengan seringaian tipis mewarnai bibirnya.

"Ramen!" Teriak Naruto senang. Ia lalu melirik Sasuke kesal, lalu menghela nafas penjang. "Ok, aku mau. Jadi apa syaratnya?"

Seringaian puas terukir di bibir Sasuke. "Cium aku!"

"Ap-Apa?!" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tau kau tidak tuli, dobe!"

"Ta-tapi, kau laki-laki! Dan aku juga! Aku tak mau mencium laki-laki, walau faktanya ciuman pertamaku adalah seorang laki-laki!" Sindirnya sembari mendelik kesal pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih. "Kau tak perlu memandang gender." Sahutnya. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto setelah sebelumnya meletakkan mangkuk yang penuh akan ramen itu kembali ke atas meja. "Kau hanya perlu menjadi kekasihku, karena aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

Wajah Naruto seketika itu juga memerah. Itu berarti pernyataan-oh bukan, tuntutan Sasuke yang sebelumnya bukan candaan atau salah dengar. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak mau menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. "Aku menolak!" Jawabnya mentah-mentah namun suaranya mengecil karena ragu.

"Menolakku, heh?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Tangannya mulai terangkat, merambat ke punggung Naruto membuat sang empunya merinding geli.

"S-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Disini ramai, baka Teme! Kau akan mempermalukan kita disini!" Protes Naruto dengan suara yang pelan namun mengancam.

"Kita akan menjadi pasangan terpopuler jika mereka sampai tau." Sahutnya. Tangan Sasuke mulai jahil memainkan surai pirang Naruto.

"A-apa? Kau gila! Aku norma-Hmphh!" Mata Naruto kembali terbelalak kaget. Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya! Di tempat umum! Ini benar-benar gila! Ia tak dapat membayangkan reputasinya setelah ini. Hancur mungkin?

Sasuke menyeringai di sela ciumannya. Kecupan lembut itu perlahan berganti dengan menghisap pelan bibir bawah Naruto membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan.

"Hmphh! Sasu-Hpmhh!" Naruto Memandang kesal mata Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong dada Sasuke, namun sepertinya tenaganya belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan tenaga Sasuke.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka antara bingung dan kaget. Bisik-bisik murid yang melintas pun terdengar menghampiri telinga keduanya.

Wajah Naruto sudah merah tak karuan. Ia malu sekaligus marah pada Sasuke. Tak taukah ia kalau ini sangat memalukan?

Merasa kehabisan pasokan oksigen, bibir Sasuke mulai menjauhi bibir merah Naruto. Nafas keduanya pun terdengar terengah-engah mencoba untuk meraup banyak-banyak udara yang paru-paru mereka butuhkan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke membuka suara.

Naruto mendelik tajam pada Sasuke. "Apanya yang bagaimana!" Bentaknya marah. Mata birunya melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada murid-murid yang mengelilingi mereka dengan pandangan terkejut bukan kepalang. Naruto menunduk lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kasar untuk menjauhi kerumunan yang membuatnya sesak itu.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Teme!" Tiga kata itulah yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Naruto saat mereka sampai di sebuah taman sekolah. Taman yang penuh dengan bunga beragam warna dan jenis namun tampak sepi dan sunyi.

"Dan semua itu karenamu." Balas Sasuke datar. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya lalu menyender pada tembok sekolah. "Kau yang telah membuatku gila." Tambahnya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu melakukannya di Kantin!"

"Hn."

"Gahh! Kau menyebalkan, Teme!" Gerutu Naruto nyaris frustasi pada sikap tenang Sasuke yang mengganggunya.

"Tapi kau suka padaku kan?" Tanya Sasuke lalu menyeringai senang ketika melihat semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Naruto yang bulat.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Sejak kapan aku menyukai pemuda sepertimu, Teme! Aku masih menyukai Sakura-chan!" Kilah Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Hn? Benarkah itu, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Namun Naruto tau pasti Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan seringaian menyebalkannya.

Naruto segera mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Lagipula aku ini bukan gay." Jawabnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura, dobe. Aku tau kau bohong. Atau aku akan menyerangmu disini?" Ancam Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Dasar gila! Aku tak akan mau melakukannya disini!"

"Itu berarti kau mau melakukannya denganku, heh? Mau di mansionku? Di sana sedang tak ada orang." Tawar Sasuke kembali melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sudah tampak merinding ketakutan melihat tatapan lapar Sasuke yang tertuju padanya.

"Baka no Teme!" Teriak Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah layaknya buah tomat.

**-Kirino Sasunarulovers-**

"Tadaima!" Suara Naruto menggema di rumah megah yang sepi itu.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto!" Sebuah sahutan terdengar dari arah dapur. Suara lembut seorang wanita.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul sesosok wanita berambut merah menyala tengah melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan pelajaran di kampus Naruto?" Tanyanya sembari tersenyum manis.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak ada senyuman ataupun cengiran khasnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Kushina menghela nafas panjang. Ia tau bagi Naruto ini benar-benar terasa sangat berat walau ia sendiri pun tak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi Naruto karena ia belum pernah merasa kehilangan sebelumnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan ibunya, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ingin sekali Kushina menangis melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar 180 derajat berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya. Ia yang sekarang lebih pendiam dan jarang keluar kamar selain ada sesuatu yang penting. Makan pun jarang kalau saja tidak Kushina dan Minato paksa. Itulah mengapa tubuh Naruto tampak kurus saat ini.

Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan baru menyadari jika seseorang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ah, Gaara-kun!" Seru Kushina senang.

Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk sekali. Tak ada sapaan balik darinya, namun memang itu kebiasaannya.

Kushina menyingkirkan tubuhnya, hendak memberi jalan untuk Gaara. "Masuk, Gaara-kun! Di luar dingin." Perintahnya yang di jawab dengan anggukan kecil Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu melangkah memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Uzumaki tersebut, mengekori Kushina yang menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa besar di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada perubahan pada Naruto?" Tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan. Dari nada suaranya Gaara tau Kushina sangat khawatir pada Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng. "Tak ada. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya." Jawabnya pelan. Tak dapat ia sembunyikan juga rasa khawatirnya pada Naruto.

Kushina mendesah pasrah. "Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, Gaara-kun. Di sini pun sikapnya masih sama." Ucapnya. "Tapi aku mohon, Gaara-kun! Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku memohon padamu untuk terus menjaga Naruto." Mohon Kushina.

Gaara mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Iya, Kushina-san. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Naruto." Tegasnya.

**-Kirino Sasunarulovers-**

"Agh! Aku benar-benar sial! Gara-gara pemuda itu, Sakura-chan jadi menjauhiku!" Gerutu Naruto, berceloteh sendiri sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan orang-orang yang melangkah melewatinya menatapnya aneh. Pandangannya pun tak fokus ke depan. "Teme Bodo-"

Bruk!

"Ittai!" Pekik Naruto. Karena tak fokus berjalan, ia tersandung sebuah batu kecil hingga membuatnya terjautuh. Hidungnyalah yang menjadi korban, mencium aspal jalanan yang 'empuk'. Dapat ia tebak pasti hidungnya mengeluarkan darah sekarang.

Naruto bengkit untuk duduk. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu saat melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang cekikikkan menertawakannya bukannya menolong. Ia usap cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. "Sial!" Umpatnya, kesal.

"Itu balasan karena kau mengataiku bodoh, dobe!"

Ingin sekali saat itu juga ia menggeplak langsung kepala berambut aneh itu ketika mendengar nada suara mengejek mampir di telinganya. "Shit!" Umpatnya sembari memukul pelan aspal di bawahnya lalu bangkit berdiri menghadap pemuda berambut raven itu. "Kau menguntit!"

"Kau kekasihku, dobe. Jadi tentu saja aku harus selalu pulang bersamamu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. "Ke-kekasihmu? Kau bilang, aku kekasihmu?! Dalam mimpi! Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui! Jelek! Brengsek! Teme jelek!" Teriaknya kencang hingga membuat perhatian para pejalan kaki teralih pada mereka.

Namun, dengan tampang tak bersalah Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. "Terima kasih, dobe. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"A-aku tak mencintaimu bodo-Hmpphh!"

"Suaramu terlalu keras, idiot!" Bisik sang Uchiha tepat di telinga kiri Naruto.

Naruto meronta-ronta di dalam bekapan tangan Sasuke. "Lhephas!"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai licik. "Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau katakan padaku, kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Pelan namun mengancam. Itulah yang ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. "Khau menghancwamkhu?!"

"Hn."

Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat. Kedua tangannya yang bebas terangkat untuk meraih rambut Sasuke lalu menjambaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Aw! Hentikan! Aw!" Sasuke memekik pelan. Tangannya yang sedang membekap mulut Naruto pun terlepas untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto yang masih menarikki rambutnya. "Shit!" Umpatnya.

Merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur, Naruto pun langsung melesat pergi setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Sasuke yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tak henti-hentinya Naruto menggerutu saat kebebasan telah ia dapatkan. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Namun kejadian hari ini benar-benar tak dapat ia lupakan. Kejadian yang menurutnya adalah sebuah _nightmare_ terparah dalam hidupnya.

"Dia.. dia.. Ugh!" Hingga kehabisan kata-kata pun rasanya Naruto masih ingin menggerutu dan menyumpah serapahi Sasuke.

Tes!

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat. Menyentuh ujung hidungnya yang terdapat setitik air dan tanpa sengaja harum rambut Sasuke menghampiri indra penciumannya. "Apakah ini wangi rambut Sasuke?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia lalu kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang terkuar dari telapak tangannya. "Wangi sekali! Aku tak percaya rambutnya dapat sewangi ini!" Pekiknya senang, seakan telah melupakan seluruh kejadian hari ini.

"Naruto-sama!" Sebuah suara teriakkan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Cepatlah masuk! Nanti kau kehujanan!"

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, baru sadar jika sedari tadi gerimis hujan telah mengguyurnya. Naruto pun mengangguk lalu berlari kecil dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa kau melamun tadi, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Kotetsu pada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak melamun. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang?"

Kotetsu dan Izumo tersenyum lalu menggeleng serempak. "Mereka akan lembur lagi hari ini, Naruto-sama." Jawab Izumo pelan, tak ingin membuat tuan mudanya sedih.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum tipis lalu dengan cepat ia segera mengalihkan perhatian, "Aku pinjam payungnya ya Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." Pintanya.

Kedua penjaga itupun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**-Kirino Sasunarulovers-**

Saat itu pagi berjalan seperti biasa. Sedikit pun tak ada yang berbeda, masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Matahari bersinar cerah dan warga-warganya terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan hari baru itu.

"Naruto.. Sarapan dulu!"

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak lapar." Jawabnya.

"Satu sendok saja Naruto.." Pinta Kushina, menyentuh lembut pundak anaknya. "Kau sudah kurus."

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Kushina dari pundaknya. "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Hiks.. Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto.." Lirih Kushina sembari mengusap air matanya yang lagi-lagi terjatuh. "Minato.. Pulanglah.. Aku membutuhkanmu.." Mohonnya dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di depan dada.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Minato pergi keluar kota, alasannya ada banyak urusan disana. Tapi, Kushina tau Minato hanya tak sanggup melihat putranya seperti ini maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi sementara waktu. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya, tanpa memikirkan keadaan anak dan istrinya di rumah.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh sembari menampilkan senyuman palsunya. Ya, senyuman itu palsu dan pemuda itu tau hal tersebut membuatnya harus menahan nafas sesaat.

"Ada apa?"

Kiba melirik ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja hal yang ingin ia bicarakan menghilang begitu saja. "Eng.." Ia menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Bagaimana.. Kabarmu, Naruto?" Dan akhirnya hanya pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Tak ada yang baik." Jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah datar lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" Teriak Kiba sembari berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. "Jadi.. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan skripsi yang ditugaskan Anko-sensei?" Tanya Kiba.

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto mengangguk. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu, hingga membuat suasana di antara mereka terasa canggung, walapun hanya Kiba yang merasakan kecanggungan tersebut.

"Engg.. Naruto-"

"Aku duluan, Kiba!" Seru Naruto, memotong ucapan Kiba yang baru saja akan ia lontarkan.

Kiba menghela nafas panjang. "Dia bukan lagi Naruto yang ku kenal. Sepertinya sahabatku yang dulu telah pergi." Gumamnya lirih.

**-Kirino Sasunarulovers-**

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara panggilan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Namun seakan tak peduli ia kembali memasang earphone ketelinganya dan kembali membaca komik kesukaannya.

Tetapi, semenit kemudian kembali terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya dan kali ini diiringi dengan suara panggilan dari luar bidang datar itu. Merasa jengah dengan suara yang mengganggunya itu, Naruto pun melepaskan earphone nya kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu, membukanya dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat orang yang berdiri di belakang pintu itu terlonjak kaget.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Ada apa Kotetsu-san?" Tanya Naruto, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi karena kesal.

"Ah.. gomen Naruto-sama.. Tapi sejak sore tadi ada orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah dan katanya pemuda itu ingin bertemu dengan anda, Naruto-sama. Padahal di luar sedang hujan, tapi orang itu tak mau pergi." Jelas Kotetsu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Siapa?"

Kotetsu memasang wajah berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Dari tag nama yang ia kenakan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa selalu dia.." Gumamnya pelan. "Usir saja dia!"

"Tadi saya sudah mengusirnya. Dan sekarang ia sedang memaksa untuk masuk. Izumo sedang menahannya sekarang."

Naruto mendecih. "Dia benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran!"

.

.

.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk sebelum Naruto-sama mengizinkannya."

"Cih, sudah kubilang menyingkir!"

"Pergilah! Atau aku akan meneriakimu sebagai seorang maling!"

"Izumo-san, hentikan!" Sebuah seruan pelan mmebuat kedua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar itu terdiam. "Kalian berdua, tinggalkan aku disini berdua dengannya!" Perintahnya lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Izumo dan Kotetsu segera melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi sunyi saat kedua penjaga kediaman Uzumaki itu pergi, hanya terdengar suara tetesan air hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya malam itu.

Sasuke menyeringai sementara Naruto menatap kesal padanya. "Pergilah, kau mahluk tak berotak!"

"Aku tak akan pergi, sebelum kata 'Aku mencintamu juga, Sasuke' keluar dari mulutmu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan harap!"

"Kalau begitu jangan juga kau berharap aku akan pergi!"

Naruto mendelik. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja! Aku bertaruh kalau kau tak akan mampu berdiri di sana hingga jam sepuluh malam nanti."

"Kalau aku melakukannya?" Seringaian Sasuke melebar.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali. Ia baru saja mengajak seorang Uchiha bertaruh. Hah.. Seharusnya lidah bodohnya ini tak mengucapkan hal tadi. "Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan untukmu! Tapi, jika kau kalah, menjauhlah dariku mulai sekarang!" Jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Tapi'.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Sial! Ini sudah dua jam ia disana tapi kenapa ia belum juga menyerah!" Umpat Naruto. Pandangannya selalu berpindah dari jendela yang menampilakan sosok Sasuke dan jam dinding yang terus berdetak.

Sejujurnya ia juga merasa tak enak melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya basah dan mungkin jika di perhatikan baik-baik tubuh Sasuke tampak bergetar. Tapi itu ia lakukan agar Sasuke pergi dari sana, menyerah lalu tak akan menganggunya lagi. Namun, lihat sekarang! Pemuda itu masih berdiri dengan tenang di luar sana!

"Ugh! Jika terus seperti ini, dia bisa membuatku gila!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, nyaris mencabuti rambutnya saking frustasi. "Sial!"

Naruto bangkit berdiri, lalu berlari pergi menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. Persetan dengan taruhan yang ia buat! Sasuke bisa mati jika terus berada di luar! Apalagi di luar sedang hujan.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke masuk. Dinginnya tangan Sasuke langsung menyentuh kulit hangat Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin tak enak hati dengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Reflek Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti. Dengan tangan terkepal Naruto membalikkan badannya, hendak menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Jadi.. Aku yang menang kan?" Tanya Sasuke, membuka suara.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Lalu..

Plak!

"Dasar, otak udang! Kau gila dan kau brengsek! Kenapa kau tak pulang saja? Lihatlah! Tubuhmu bergetar kedinginan, bodoh!" Bentak Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, menyentuh memar merah bekas tamparan Naruto di pipinya sambil menatap si Blonde. "Sudah kubilang aku gila karenamu!"

"Gahh! Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu! Bisa-bisa aku mati muda karena kata-kata menjijikan itu selalu terlintas di otakku!"

"Aku tak akan menyerah karena aku mencintaimu, dobe!"

Entah mengapa, mendadak mulutnya bungkam. Hanya rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku.. Aku.. Aku normal! Aku bukan gay sepertimu!"

"Aku tau, karena kau pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi menurutku cinta tak memandang gender, dobe."

"K-kau bohong." Sahut Naruto.

"Apa sebelumnya aku pernah berbohong padamu, dobe?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sejak dulu ia memang menyukai Sakura, tapi dengan Sasuke mungkin ia hanya menganggap pemuda itu sebagai sahabat terbaikknya. Tapi untuk sekarang kenapa ia merasa bimbang?

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih tak percaya." Ucap Sasuke, memecah keheningan. "Tapi aku menang taruhan, dobe. Aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu. Lupakan soal hari ini! Aku bisa menangani rasa cintaku padamu, kalau kau memang tak mencintaiku."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa seperti sedang memilih antara hidup sengsara atau mati mengenaskan? "T-tunggu, Sasuke!" Serunya saat Sasuke sudah mulai melangkah pergi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya kembali. "Hn?"

"K-kurasa.." Seteguk ludah kembali ia telah. "Kurasa.. Aku juga mencintaimu!"

.

.

Hari itu..

Hari itu adalah hari dimana dimulainya lembaran kisah cinta pertamanya terbentuk.

Kisah awal yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

** -Kirino Sasunarulovers-**

Naruto melangkah gontai keluar kampus. Tadi saat kelas pertama dimulai, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya sedikit mengabur hingga membuatnya nyaris pingsan di dalam kelas. Karena keadaannya yang sedang kurang baik seperti ini, Naruto diperintahkan untuk istirahat di rumah oleh Anko-sensei.

Jarak antara rumahnya dengan kampus memang dapat terbilang cukup jauh, namun sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Melangkah sambil terus menatapi sebuah kertas yang sudah sobek di beberapa bagian, hingga membuatnya menabrak beberapa orang. Tak dipedulikannya protesan orang-orang tersebut. Tatapannya hanya fokus pada kertas itu.

Kertas yang di atasnya berisi coretan-coretan tangan terakhir milik Sasuke. Tak pernah ada niat sedikitpun untuk membuang benda berharga itu, walaupun kertas itu sudah tampak jelek namun tulisannya masih nyata terlihat.

Bruk!

"Hei, jangan mendorongku!"

Naruto menatap orang di depannya, datar. "Gomen." Gumamnya serak. Mata birunya menatap satu-persatu kendaraan yang melintas di depannya. Sesekali Ia melirik lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna hijau untuk mobil dan merah untuk para pejalan kaki.

Tak lama kemudian lampu berganti hijau, yang menandakan aman untuk menyebrang bagi para penyebrang jalan.

Naruto melangkah bersama para penyebrang jalan lainnya. Sampai ketika ia sudah hampir setengah jalan, angin bertiup dengan kencang hingga membuat kertas yang ia pegang terbang bersama tiupan angin.

Pemuda itu nyaris memekik kencang, tetapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sebrang jalan. Tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tubuh Naruto mematung. Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, hanya air mata yang perlahan-lahan berjatuhan bagaikan rintikan air hujan. "S-sa.. su-"

Tinn! Bruk!

"-ke.."

Mendadak semuanya terdengar berdengung. Tak ada lagi suara lain yang ia dengar hanya dengungan kencang di telinganya. Ia hanya dapat merasakan rasa sakit di bagian kepala dan pinggangnya yang mungkin saja sudah patah saat itu. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kencang karena rasa sakit itu, namun suaranya sedikit pun tak keluar.

Cairan merah bercucuran dari kepala Naruto, membuat zebra cross yang tadinya berwarna putih kini bercampur dengan warna merah darah.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Naruto kembali menatap sosok yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya itu sembari membalas untuk tersenyum. Senyuman terakhirnya. "A-aku.. mencintaimu.. Teme.." Dan ucapan terakhirnya.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dobe.."

.

.

.

"_Saat itu aku tau.. Aku tau jika Sasuke juga masih mencintaiku.. Karena ia datang untuk menjemputku.. Membawaku bersamanya.. Dan bahagia untuk selamanya.."_

.

.

.

**The End**

Huee! :'( Akhirnya anehh! Terlalu maksa dan akhirnya jadi beginii! Gomen! Lagi kehabisan ide nih authornya.. Tapi Arigatou yang mau membaca.. Author hargai.. Gomen kalau jelek..

**Review?**


End file.
